Sky Queen
by MadMod
Summary: Hinata is bold and outgoing. But She's told that she was destined to be the sky queen but Neji's keeping her inside of a cage. She meets agito for the first time. Will this be love at first sight or something else? slight crack fic and alot of OCness


Naruhina: well, I'm back and ready to get this show started! I do not own anything, still … T-T BTW im sooo sorry about the really late update…I guess im too stupid and lazy but from now on im gonna try to update every week

Agito: I'm in this chapter this time. Finally, fuck I thought I'd have to wait another fuckin' chapter.

Naruhina: whatev…

Hinata: (sigh)NH doesn't own anything but this story. Anyway, on with the story. -_-"

"Dammit Agito! You're such a put down!" TenTen said with a big frown "And? Besides, we're called THE AnBu not the AnBu FaGs." Agito said carelessly "hmph, FINE!" then TenTen flipped him off

"Umm, I'm pretty sure we have a parts war in a few minutes, "Neji said as he walked in on the argument "It's with some team called The Copy Cats." "You mean the one with Kakashi in it?" Kiba said, "We're only C-class and he's B-class!" "Do you think that I really care! Now AnBu, Let's GO!" Neji yelled then they all disappeared in a big puff of smoke.

At the parts war arena: **** Next up, THE AnBu! No,…..wait….Kakashi has postponed the match due to a broken ankle that was said to be caused a mysterious accident! Sorry AnBu! **** the intercom said. "Awww, shit! I snuck outta grounding for this crap! Tsunade's gonna kill me! "Naruto said,"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh go-! "Naruto, shut the hell up!" Agito yelled "OW! Great, now what am I gonna do? Cause' right now I have a giant wheel mark on the side of my face and I know Tsunade's gonna notice that of course, and I think I just crapped or pissed my pants…"Naruto trailed off looking in his pants,"No, I did both.–sigh-Damn. I guess we should all go home.-"he said feeling like a complete loser "Riiiiight!" TenTen said trying not burst out in laughter. I mean, who wouldn't laugh at a clumsy dude who just shit (or pissed) his pants? That's epic! Anyways, on with the story!

At the Hyuuga's house: "Hey, Hanabi can I kick your ass?" Hinata said walking over to Hanabi who was in the game room playing Jet Set Radio Future on her raggedy little Xbox "Umm, don't you have other asses to kick besides mine you sadistic bitch?" Hanabi said without even knowing what she was saying, but before she could even think about what she had just said Hinata was already in ready to kill mode, looking at Hanabi like she was a criminal or something "Oh. My. Gosh. I am so sorry Hin-"Hanabi's speech was then cut off by Hinata's intimidating voice. "Don't you say 'sorry', I'm gonna beat your ass so hard you won't ever be able to disrespect me like that anymore! Hinata said with an evil smile on her face.

-In a matter of 5 minutes- How….how could you do this to me!" Hanabi said trying to pick herself up from the floor. "What? I told you I'd beat your ass hard," Hinata said holding a PS3 controller "Hanabi, you know that I pwn at Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm! I won 'cause I'm in it and im awesome like that and you suck and your character sucks, too!" Hinata said while slapping Hanabi hard on the back several times before leaving for the kitchen. Hanabi was still in shock not able to say a word just like Hinata said.

In the kitchen: "MMMM! These donuts are extra good today! And so are the cookies, this cake, and these delicious jelly filled éclairs!" Hinata said stuffing an éclair into her mouth "Are you on your…ahem…lady month?" Neji said walking in the kitchen from the back door. "Sho?" Hinata said stuffing yet another éclair into her mouth. "Don't talk with a full mouth, you pig. Anyways, since you and Hanabi don't have anything to do I was wondering if you guys wanna go do someth-"Neji started but was interrupted when Hinata said, "OK, but if it has anything to do with a farting contest, I'm out. Do you remember the time Choji was with us and he accidentally shit himself? It took days to get that shit stain outta the carpet!" Hinata said with a tear running down her cheek dramatically "NO! Hinata, no, I was gonna say let's have some fun somewhere," Neji said timidly. "Did one of your parts war get cancelled?" Hinata said in a fake concerned tone "-sigh-Yeah…."Neji said feeling like absolute shit. Suddenly, a big figure appeared in the kitchen. Neji looked at it in surprise and Hinata looked at it with childish joy. "OMG its…its him! Hinata said brightly. "Hey there, it's Yogi Bear!"the figure said. And sure enough, it was Yogi Bear. Neji looked at him with a deadly scowl. Hinata just ran up to him and hugged him shouting "I really love your show, Yogi! ", soon he returned the hug. Neji just kept scowling and pulled out an A-K 47 and shot Yogi, who blew up into a million pieces of confetti. Hinata couldn't help but let out a squeal of surprise and…joy? "Yay confetti!"Hinata said joyfully jumping up and down like a little kid. But then stopped, realizing that Yogi Bear just blew up into confetti in the middle of the kitchen, and she quickly changed her attitude. "Why'd you do that, you jerk?" Hinata snapped angrily. Neji just turned to her and gave a creepy uncharacteristic smile then he spoke, "I went to one of his shows and asked for an autograph but he turned his back on me…. I had to get revenge."Neji said darkly. Hinata just stared, and stared, and stared, until it stared getting awkward so she just looked away and noticed a guy outside of the balcony window "Neji there's a dude out side standing on the balcony," Hinata said as she made her way to the door way while pointing at the balcony, signaling Neji into the room stopping in shock, seeing the balcony break in half and the guy just barely hanging onto the railing. "Wait, scratch that he's…. hanging on the balcony. Wow, Neji I think we should really get that balcony fixed," Hinata said slightly amused. "Hinata, stop joking." Neji said as he walked into the living room with Hinata, "Look, the railing just broke and now he's just hangin' there." Hinata said nonchalantly, still pointing. "I called Home Depot and they said that….WAIT! AGITO, what the HELL are you doing here," Neji said while running over to open the glass balcony door. "NEJI GET ME THE HELL OFFA THIS CRAPPY PIECE OF FUCKIN' SHIT!" Agito shouted maniacally.(wow, Agito sure can yell! XD) "Hey,he's cool. " Hinata said walking up to help the foul mouthed mysterious teen up off of the totaled balcony. Once he was inside, Hinata got a good look at him. He had stylish dark blue hair, golden sexy cat eyes, he had a black muscle shirt on that kinda looked like a second skin, but none the less, he still looked super sexy. Not to mention his body, it looked better than Taylor Laughtner's body(if that's possible).

Hinata thought Agito was gorgeous. Neji noticed Hinata was looking at Agito with googly eyes, Agito was busy studying the big ass balcony that just so happened to fall into their pool and onto something furry but he just ignored it . 'lol….it fell into their pool, unlucky bastards!' Agito thought while trying not to laugh. It kinda pissed Neji off at the fact that his dear little sister was actually interested in a guy.(He actually thought she was a lesbo. lol) Hinata has never looked at anyone like that, EVER! Hinata was usually the one getting the love stares. But their family is a family of good looks so it's not like it's never happened to him, though. 'She likes him, ewww.' Neji thought wincing in disgust. Just then, Hanabi came bursting into the room screaming.

It took Neji and Hinata almost 12 minutes to calm her down. But when Hanabi finally settled, she started crying like crazy. "What's wrong Hanabi?" Hinata asked with genuine concern. " 'Swagger P-pants i-is dead!" Hanabi yelled out. " OMFG! 'SWAGGER PANTS IS DEAD!" Hinata shouted starting to cry. "YEAH!" Hanabi yelled trying not to start hitting her head against the wall like an insane person. While Hinata and Hanabi where having their little sob session, Agito was getting confused, asking him self questions like ' Who's 'Swagger Pants?' and ' Why are they crying so hard?' As if Neji read his mind, he stated, "Mr. Mc' Swagger Pants is their stupid little dog and they're crying like that 'cause that dog has been around since Hanabi was in the 5th grade. In other words, that stupid dog has been around for a long time." Then he mumbled, "But to tell the truth, Im glad that dog is dead…..he's a stupid little rapist" Neji had a bad experience with that dog. To make a long story short, 'Swagger Pants had a little fun with Neji's leg a while ago. And now Neji is scarred for life.(heh heh heh, poor Neji.=D) "H-how did 'Swagger Pants die?" Hinata asked wiping away a tear. "A big ass balcony came outta nowhere while he was swimming in the pool!" Hanabi exclaimed trying not to cry again. 'Ohhh…so that's what that was.' Agito thought awkwardly thinking back to when he saw something hairy in under the balcony that he almost fell off of. That's when Hinata glared at Agito who snapped out of his thoughts and noticed her glare all the while feeling like a deer in front of headlights. "AGITOOOOO!" Hinata screamed. "H-how d-did you k-know my n-name!" Agito stammered with a terrified look on his face. "Neji said it before, remember!"Hinata continued to yell. Agito then looked around to plead for Neji's help but he was nowhere to be found. 'It looks like he ran away, that bastard!' "It's all your fault Mc' Swaggy isn't here with us now!"Hinata said with sadistic smile on her face.(kinda like the Joker) "I'm so sor-" Agito stopped talking when Hinata gave him a look saying 'Don't bother apologizing' Hinata was slowly walking towards him. Agito couldn't move. But that's when Hinata tripped over the rug and fell into Agito, smashing her lips into his in the process. "Hey guys, I found UNO game I was..looking…for….,"Neji stopped talking and just stood there staring at his comrade and his sister before saying,"HINATA! WHAT THE FUCK!"

NH: Soooo, I hope you liked it cuz this is my first story (sorry I didn't mention it before…I'm so inexperienced).

Hinata: I guess she was too busy drooling over Ashton Kutcher and Slim Thug on tv

NH: Nu-uh, I was actually drooling over Drake and Taylor Laughtner, you loser!

Hinata: Wutever….

NH: anyways plz comment and rate 1 to 10 and tell me what I need to improve on so I can make this story more enjoyable for you! XD


End file.
